User talk:Victor Troska
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:1975AD.gif page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Seiga Miyako (talk) 19:25, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for joining New World (Map Game) My Map Games Red Dawn 2015 Map Game Hi, U posted your turn before the games statred. I said it will start when we know whose doing the algorithm. If u want to do the algorthm please say on the mod section of the page: 'algorithm mod: your name'. The algorithm is on the rules page. Awesome history 28 (talk) 16:28, September 8, 2015 (UTC) PS: so u don't have to write your turn again this is your turn: Greece: After the elections, Alexander Arkos of the Nationalist, Anti-Austerity, "Greece First" party, wins a majority in parliament. His first act as PM is to introduce mandatory military service, stating that "Greece's youth is undisciplined and weak, we must change that"! 250,000 are drafted into the Greek Military, creating a 350,000 strong force. Major political and economic reforms are made, with the intention of combatting corruption and making a more fair and democratic system, MMP is introduced as a replacement to First-Pass-The-Post and many Federal Ministries are streamlined and made more efficient. At the same time, PM Arkos goes abroad to visit several world leaders. We ask Russia for a Military and Economic Co-Operation agreement, as well as the possibility of repaying 10% of our debt (RUSSIAN RESPONSE REQUIRED). During his world tour, Mr. Arkos is known to take a more hardline attitude towards the IMF and EU, accusing them of abusing Greece's large debt for their own political purposes. When asked if he would consider leaving the EU, the PM said that may be going too far at the moment, but all options are on the table. 25,000 Greek troops, 500 Tanks, 100 Artillery Guns and 100 F-16s are deployed to Iraq to aid in the war against ISIS. We also offer to send another 35,000 troops, 1000 Tanks, 250 Artillery Guns and 150 F-16s to Syria to help the Assad Regime and the Free Syrian Army restore order, IF Assad agrees to enter into talks with the FSA and implement Democratic reforms. Mr. Arkos said the reasoning for this was that while Assad was not the "best of leaders"' he was certainly better than those "ISIS scoundrels". He also made subtle hints that Turkey may even be supporting ISIS, saying, "I wouldn't be surprised, Turkey is a strange bedfellow and really shouldn't be part of NATO or Europe. They probably have their own agenda, those sneaky Turks." Arkos also refused to apologize for these remarks, stating that he would only apologize if Turkey gave real contribution to the anti-ISIS operation rather than sitting on the sidelines. (MOD RESPONSE REQUIRED). Otherwise, the Prime Minister continued to implement measures to grow the economy and repay our "monstrous" debt. Democratic Rebels in Russia Could I play them in your game, please? Awesome history 28 (talk) 20:31, September 8, 2015 (UTC) New World game Several nations like New Baghdad, Trenton and Buxton are have emerged. Cherbourg was briefly taken up by a player and posted 2 posts. Things are moving fast elsewhere. Oniontree1 (talk) 16:46, September 12, 2015 (UTC) 2015 Map Game Will start on the 22nd September 2015. Awesome history 28 (talk) 18:11, September 16, 2015 (UTC)